Moving Forwards
by TearsIMustConceal
Summary: Companion piece to 'When Love Hurts' but can be read as a stand alone. Rose/Scorpius


Rose sat in her old, battered armchair that was in the corner of her currently disorganised flat, wine glass in hand, the red, viscous liquid the cheapest she could find in the local corner shop. Feet curled underneath her, she brought her knees up to her chest, biting her lip as she glanced outside the window, watching as couple passed by, blissfully unaware that a miserable and drunk Rose Weasley was glaring at them and their happiness.

Taking a generous sip of her wine, she grimaced at the taste, but it was a means to an end and she'd nearly finished the bottle, so there was no point stopping now. Finishing off the rest of the wine in her glass, she clumsily leant over the arm of the chair and poured the rest of the contents into her glass, not caring that it was spilling onto the side table.

She'd clean it tomorrow while nursing a hangover.

Glancing at the parchment that was resting on the arm of the chair, wine droplets dotting it, making some of the words ineligible, Rose picked it up and scoffed as she re-read it. ' _I never meant to hurt you'_ and ' _I hope you can forgive me in time'_ were just a few of the phrases that made her roll her eyes and gulp down the last of her wine.

Teddy's words were empty and in Rose's opinion, simply written to try and mend the rift that had befallen the Weasley/Potter clan and also to ease his own guilt. Victoire refused to have Rose in the same room as her and Aunt Fleur agreed with her daughter, which was no surprise to Rose. Not one for confrontations or arguments, not when she knew she had been in the wrong in the first place, Rose had began to stay away from all family gatherings and as a result, she hadn't seen anyone in a few months. She had seen her mum and dad briefly, when they had dropped off a casserole Nanna Weasley had made her but their visit had been short, Rose not really wanting to talk to them because it only led to tears and arguments over Rose's current coping mechanisms. She hadn't seen any of her cousins but that was her own choice – she didn't want them to have to choose or for it to be awkward.

Biting her lip, she tore up the letter and threw it at the fireplace, fascinated by the bursts of flames it made, the colours vibrant in the dark room. Turning back to the window, she watched as a bus went past, making it's presence known by beeping its horn, despite the lateness of the hour. A flash of blonde caught her eye but it was for a fleeting moment and when the bus finally passed, there was no one there. Her thoughts immediately fell the Scorpius, the blonde hair so similar in colour and she shook her head, denying herself the tears that were about to fall at the mere thought of him. Instead, she stood up as she realised the wine bottle was finished and she stumbled over to the kitchen, raiding the cupboards for another bottles she might have put somewhere for a rainy day.

Spying one in the very top cupboard, Rose stood on her tiptoes trying to reach it but she couldn't quite grab the neck of the bottle. Grabbing a chair, she stepped up onto it, wobbling precariously as she reached into the cupboard, finally grasping the bottle but as she did, she felt the chair move underneath her and she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain she knew was coming, despite the numbing effects of the alcohol she had consumed all night.

She winced as she hit the floor awkwardly, turning onto her side at the last minute so she didn't land flat on her back. Groaning as her hip hit the wooden floor, Rose closed her eyes and moved onto her back, lying still as she tried to ride out the pain. Giving herself 5 minutes, she finally sat up and shuffled back so she was leaning against the kitchen cupboards, breathing heavily as the pain shot through her body. Reaching for the wine bottle, that had somehow managed to survive the drop in one piece, much to her delight, Rose opened it and took a swig as she rested her against the cupboard, the alcohol numbing the pain ever so slightly.

Opening her eyes, her vision slightly blurry, she caught sight of the picture frame she'd placed at the bottom drawer, which was open. The picture, which was of herself and Scorpius laughing at one of the many Weasley family parties they had attended together, was her favourite and it was the first one that had been hidden after the truth came out. She hadn't been able to look at it, too guilty at what she had done to him, to them. They had been happy but Rose had been selfish, wanting more.

Leaning forwards, she picked it up out of the drawer and sat back to rest against the cupboards, picture in her hand. Looking at it, she couldn't help the small smile that appeared, the memories flashing before her eyes.

She remembered the time they'd gotten blind drunk and stumbled home from a Weasley family party but they were so drunk, they ended up asleep in the front garden of her childhood home, her mum and dad not impressed with the puddles of vomit in the flower beds. They'd gotten a telling off but as soon as they'd left, they had dissolved into fits of laughter, still drunk and finding it all hilarious. And then the time that Scorpius surprised her at work with flowers, much to her embarrassment in front of her co-workers. He'd then taken her to dinner, where he held her hand all night before they ended the night dancing on the roof of her apartment. There had been fairy lights and candles and music and petals and it had all been perfect.

Scorpius had been perfect. She just hadn't seen it until it was too late. She was so blinded by Teddy, by the one thing she knew in reality she couldn't have yet still she chose him over Scorpius and if there was ever a moment she regretted her bad choice, it was then, sitting on the floor, blind drunk and sore and all alone, except for a bottle of wine.

Wiping her eyes of the stray tears that had managed to fall, Rose lifted herself up off the floor, wincing and wobbling until she was stood up straight, the kitchen units holding her up more than her own legs were. She walked back to her armchair, managing to hold on to various things on the way to keep her balance before she collapsed onto the chair, sighing as her head hit the back cushion.

"I'm so sorry Scorpius." She whispered into the cold, empty room as she shut her eyes and let sleep find her.

The sun streaming through the large, bay window had Rose groaning in regret as she inwardly cursed herself for forgetting to draw the curtains. One eye open, she didn't risk anymore in case her head exploded in pain. Glancing at the clock on the wall, which read half seven, way too early to be awake on a Sunday morning, Rose brought the blanket up to her eyes and rested her head back down. Just as she was about to drop off, a noise coming from her bedroom startled her awake and she shot up, wincing as the sudden movement caused a pounding in her head.

Standing up, hand still holding the chair to steady herself as she gained her balance, she headed towards her bedroom, picking up her wand as she passed the coffee table. Hands shaking, more so because of the hangover she had rather than being afraid, she burst into the room, wand pointed and eyes wild.

"Whoa Rose, its me."

Through bleary eyes, Rose made out blonde hair and blue-grey eyes and sighed, lowering her wand although her heart was now pounding.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, standing there awkwardly. This was the first time she had been in the same room as him since the first time he came to the flat to collect him things. "I didn't know you were coming." Her voice was shaky and she cursed herself inwardly.

"I just came to pick up the last of my bits; I left a few jumpers and whatnot." Scorpius replied, his look measured as he watched Rose. Wrinkling his nose, he raised an eyebrow. "You smell like the Leaky Cauldron."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I only had one bottle, don't exaggerate." She turned on her heel and walked out of the bedroom, into the kitchen where she switched the kettle on.

"The bin suggests otherwise." Was Scorpius' reply as he followed her out, eyebrow raised. "Drinking is not the answer Ro."

Rose turned to glare at Scorpius. "And what is? Crying constantly? Getting on my fucking knees and beg for your forgiveness until you give in? Because I think I tried that one to no avail." Rose gave a dry laugh. "I don't know what else to do. Drink takes away the guilt, at least until the morning anyway."

Scorpius said nothing but the look on his made Rose bite her lip. He looked like he had that night, at Harry's house and as she closed her eyes, the memories of their last confrontation came flooding back. 

***

" _Scorpius, I'm sorry." Rose stood watching Scorpius collect his things and throwing them into a box. "Scorpius?"_

" _I've got nothing to say to you Rose." Was his stern reply, as he pointedly ignored her and carried on packing. "This would be much easier if you just left me to do this on my own. Then I can leave and we can never see each other again."_

" _Is that what you want? To never see me again?" Rose felt the tears forming in her eyes and her voice was quiet. She really had gone and ruined everything and all for Teddy bloody Lupin. She was an idiot._

 _Scorpius never answered and the first tear fell, followed by the flood. Rose choked back a sob and left the bedroom, heading to the kitchen where she leant against the counter, head down._

 _When she heard Scorpius behind her, she turned around and rushed towards him. "Please don't leave like this. I know this is all my fault but I don't want it to end like this. Can't we talk?"_

" _There's nothing to talk about Rose, now please move. Don't make this harder." Scorpius replied and tried to pass by Rose but she blocked his way again. "Rose, move."_

 _Rose shook her head. "No, not until we talk about this."_

 _Scorpius let out a dry laugh. "You want to talk? Then fine. Let's talk about the fact you cheated on me with Teddy Lupin, a man who has a knocked up fianceé. Let's talk about how you didn't give two shits about me when you were sleeping with the guy and how you didn't think about me whatsoever when you decided to break my  
heart. Is that enough or should I continue? I mean, I'm sure I can bring up how you let him try and help me with impressing your Dad at Christmas when all along you were eyeing him up. I mean, how long did it go on for? How long did you both laugh at me, trying my hardest to be everything you wanted, huh?"_

" _It wasn't like that Scor, I loved you. I love you. What I did was stupid and horrible and you didn't deserve any of the hurt I've caused you and I can't tell you how sorry I am. But please don't leave like this, I don't want you to hate me. I'll do anything."_

" _You can love me all you want but it doesn't matter now – you loved me while you slept with someone else so what does your love actually mean anymore?" Scorpius attempted to move, to try and get around Rose but she shook her head._

 _Dropping down to her knees, Rose looked up at him. "Scor, please, I'm begging you. Please don't go." She knew she was pleading with him and she knew just how pathetic she was being but she needed him to stay, for him to put his stuff down and stay with her. She didn't know if she could do it without him. "Please forgive me."_

 _Scorpius shook his head as he looked at her before he crouched down before her. He leant forward and kissed her on the forehead, wiping away her tears with his thumb before he stood up and walked away, the door shutting gently behind him._

 _In that moment, Rose felt her world had come crashing down all around her. Not having the energy to stand, she curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep on the cold, hard floor._

***

Shaking her head, she heard the kettle click and she turned to Scorpius. "Do you want a cup of tea?" He nodded and she hid her surprise by reaching into the cupboard for another cup – his favourite cup. She had expected him to say no, to rush out with his jumpers but he'd surprised her by wanting to stay.

Making the tea, she slid his over the counter to him and walked towards the bay window, sitting down on the cushioned bench that lay directly underneath it. He joined her minutes later and they sat there, each sipping their tea in silence that, although wasn't entirely comfortable, it wasn't uncomfortable either. It was a start.

"So how has work been?"

Rose looked up from her cup and gave Scorpius a small shrug and bit her lip. "I haven't been in since..." She let the words hang in the air. "I was in no fit state, so Mum managed to pull a few strings and let me take my holidays all at once. I go back on Monday." Rose took another sip of her tea. "How has the hospital been?"

Scorpius laughed. "Busy, Quidditch season's started again, hasn't it? I've had James in Merlin knows how many times already. I think Harry is seriously thinking of paying for a private room for him."

Rose smiled fondly. She hadn't seen any of her family in while so hearing about them made her smile. She'd missed them. "That sounds about right, James has never had any self-preservation when it comes to Quidditch. Least he has one of the best Healer's helping him." Scorpius blushed and Rose smiled shyly, taking another sip her tea.

"I think he'd rather have someone else treating him but no one else can cope with his constant moaning. He blames me for him not seeing you anymore."

Rose sighed. "I'm sorry, that's my fault. I haven't seen anyone since then and I've ignored them, especially James, every time they tried. I promise I'll speak to him, get him to stop giving you a hard time. You don't deserve it." Rose sighed again into her cup. "You didn't deserve any of it. I know I've said this before but I really am sorry Scor." She took another sip of tea, to wet her dry mouth. "And I don't want to ruin this because this is the first you've willingly stayed in the same room as me but I just wanted you to know."

Scorpius sighed loudly and shifted in his seat, staring at the contents of his cup. "I know. I didn't leave that night because I didn't love you or because I didn't care. I just couldn't stand there and listen; I was hurting too much." He placed his cup down on the floor and turned so he was facing Rose. "And I know you're sorry but although I still love you, I don't think I will ever forget what you did and I hope you understand that. Forgive and not forget or however that proverb goes. Maybe we can be friends again? I do miss your company and I miss seeing Al and Lily and everyone without you being there. The group isn't the same."

Rose nodded and smiled, despite the tears threatening to fall. "I'd like that, the being friends part. I miss you and everyone else."

Scorpius nodded, standing up and running a hand through his hair. "Thanks for the tea Ro, I'll see you soon right?"

"Right." Rose smiled and watched as he left her flat, the door closing gently behind him and a sense of deja vu hit her but instead of the tears, she felt a smile on her face and she brought her knees up to her chest.

She wasn't expecting miracles; she knew it would take time for them to rekindle what they had and maybe it would never happen at all, but friends was something she could do and something she could be good at again. In the months that had blurringly passed by, they had made progress and that was all she could ask for.

Picking up her mobile, which her mother had made her get in case of emergencies – definitely a muggle thing, she dialed Al's number and bit her lip as it rang out before he finally picked up.

"Hey Al, it's Ro, how are you?"

Smiling as Al laid into her about disappearing before then being concerned about her well being, she leant back against the wall and closed her eyes, feeling the weight that had been laying heavy on her chest for months, finally lessen and the anxiety in her bones all but disappear, floating away on the premise of speaking to Al, of speaking to Scorpius.

Despite the hangover she held felt earlier, Rose had never felt better.


End file.
